blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Breanna Beetlejuice
"Once this ship sails, it'll be Candy Hill all over again!" - Breanna bakes a cake. Breanna Beetlejuice is the lead character of the series. She is the granddaughter of Beetlejuice. Personality Breanna is a smart, fun but mad girl with a lot of charisma and a crazy laugh. She's very friendly to people, but she tends to be quite...well, crazy around people. This isn't the best for them, but Breanna is always happy. She's very caring and defends her friends when they are bullied, and she loves Skullinary Arts too. She joins the Condors after wowing captain Lina Greene, but her main priorities are learning, friends and being the best she can be. She is also in a great relationship with Quil Liphoth, and she cares about him a lot. Breanna can also be a little bit coy, but she isn't that much that she's made enemies, and she's also quite sensitive once someone has upset her, as well as quite picky, making sure that she doesn't look like others do. Overall, Breanna is a great friend and a barrel of laughs. She is also a huge fan of Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. Appearance Breanna has wide periwinkle eyes, flowing burgundy hair and pale yellow skin. She is commonly seen wearing purple. Origin of Species As Breanna Beetlejuice is the daughter of Beetlejuice, she shares similar traits. As with the original, she is quite crazy and laughs uncontrollably - and she isn't very fond of it. However, there are sharp contrasts - whereas the original Beetlejuice was happy wearing the same clothes as another character, Breanna hates it. She also hates Sandworms too. Beetlejuice, or Betelgeuse, used advertisements to get the Maitlands (Adam and Barbara) to hire him as a "bio-exorcist" to rid their house of the Deetzes. They summon him when they learn that he can be summoned if his name is said three times in a row. Things go bad when the self-proclaimed Ghost with the Most starts scaring the Deetzes in ways that seriously harm them, and even worse, wants to marry Lydia Deetz. Fortunately, saying his name three times can also be used to get rid of him. It is said that Breanna's red hair comes from a curse when her grandfather forgot to pay tax. However, Breanna is now used to it and prefers it red. Relationships Family Breanna lives with her dad, Mr. Barry Beetlejuice, and his wife Janie, in a 'mansion-like shack that has a split personality'. Her father is the son of the original Beetlejuice, but it is unknown who Breanna's grandmother is. She is an only child, and would love to have a sister, but her friends make up for that. Friends She is best friends with Angela L. Goulding and Lina Greene as well as good friends with Fenora Swamp, Nessalyn Van Loch, Clarissa Del Rue and Impert Puck. Ghoulia Yelps was her ghoulsitter, and Breanna is still good friends with her. Frenemies She is frenemies with Yolanda Jedi as they disagree on lots of things but are generally good friends. Pet Breanna's pet is a dog/hamster hybrid named Scuttle. Scuttle has a tuft of hair just like Breanna does, and is always obedient. Romance Breanna is currently dating Quil Liphoth. The two's romance is what would be described as a perfect relationship - as Breanna cares about Quil a lot, and the feeling is reciprocated by Quil. Enemies/Conflict Breanna isn't on good terms with Marcie May Queen, who likes to slushie Breanna to humiliate her. Clothing Breanna Beetlejuice - Alternate.png|Breanna's original outfit Shadow Breanna.png|Breanna's shadow counterpart TeamBreanna.png|Breanna's Team Mashionals - Maceball condorsbreanna.png|Breanna in the Condors uniform breannadisco.png|Breanna's Drop Dead Disco outfit Teatime Breanna.png|Breanna's tea outfit Her overall appearance consists of pale yellow skin, a set of periwinkle-coloured eyes, and burgundy/auburn hair which is usually waist-length. Basic Breanna wears a periwinkle purple blouse under a purple striped black-belted thick-strap dress with periwinkle leggings and purple shoes with yellow detailing which have high wraps below the knees. The belt has a gold Skullette on as a buckle. She also wears purple/black gloves, black headband and a black tie. The front hairline is swirled and goes under the headband. She wears light periwinkle eye make-up and deep rouge lipstick. Shadow Version In Breanna's shadow version, her blouse is more ripped. Her dress comes in darker shades, alternating from the original (the original lighter shades are darker than the 'darker shades' in the new dress) and is ripped at the bottom. Her tie is now burgundy, while her belt carries a new, red Skullette. Her gloves are in darker purple and have a lining with metal spikes. Her black headband also carries metal spikes, and her hair is streaked with darker burgundy, with dark purple eye make-up, dark burgundy lipstick and red eyes, like all shadow versions. Her leggings are also ripped, with black fishnet over them. Her shoes are also a darker purple, with black detailing rather than yellow. Team Mashionals: Maceball Breanna wears a purple baseball cap, a halved sleeveless top with white puffed sleeves: one half is light purple with the MH logo on, and the other side is medium purple and dark purple circular patterned. She wears a dark purple skirt, white socks with black stripes and white and purple platform sneakers. She carries a brown glove mitt and a grey baseball bat. Condors Uniform Breanna's fearleading outfit is the basic Condors uniform - a dark pink shell with black and white triple-stripes marking off the neck, rib area and bust line. There is a white section with pink letters saying 'Condors!'. Her skirt is also dark pink and has black and white stripes at the bottom, and is pleated. She wears white socks with black stripes, and white shoes with pink sides, yellow laces and black soles. She wears her hair in loose twin ponytails and pulled back with a pink headband. Drop Dead Disco Breanna wears a boysenberry purple minidress with a black necktie and periwinkle jacket with puffed sleeves. Her dress is printed with white, fuschia and dark purple polka dots, and has a periwinkle ruffle hem. She wears a dark purple belt with periwinkle 'B' charm, as well as a bangle around her right wrist. Her shoes are boysenberry purple with a periwinkle heel shaped like a coffin outline with stripes inside. Breanna's hair is down with the two sides tied back, and she has front bangs as well as pink and purple make-up. Tea at the Terrorhouse Breanna wears a purple beret with pink bobble. Her jacket is purple, half-sleeved and has pink zipper trim. Her top is a flare tank top in periwinkle with 'Tea 4 Me Too' in pink. She wears a bangle on her right wrist in purple. Along with a silver belt, Breanna wears a poufy skirt in periwinkle with a purple outer layer, which has pink drip trimmings. She wears black fishnets with a purple front lining, and pink boots with curved toes and heel. Her hair is down with a side-fringe, and she wears pink and purple make-up. Quotes: *''"Scuttle, you may be a dog-hamster hybrid, but your life must be way easier than mine," Breanna talks to Scuttle when she is pressured by the dance. *"Trust me, I'm a mad scientist. Just kidding, but I'm mad, alright." *"Hahahahahahahaha!!! This is so funny, I think I'm gonna choke!"'' Breanna's signature laugh. *''"And they call me crazy..."'' Breanna's recurring phrase. *''"I really have to stop doing that." This is often said after her crazy laugh. *"This parking's spot's reserved for Mr. Quil Liphoth so you have no chance of parking here. Oh, and his car must have died from the toxic gas of your way OTT puns. Not a nice fragrance."'' Breanna resists Heath Burns' advances. *''"This is one fire I'm prepared to extinguish, Heath."'' *''"I knew how to settle this in the Monster world. But this was Ghoul World. I had to plot my steps AND make an impression."'' Other *Breanna speaks in a light British accent, even though the original Beetlejuice was American. Though it's actually stated that Breanna's mother, Janie, is British, and the genes could have been taken from her. *Breanna represents the original Beetlejuice's emotions and personality rather than looks. *Breanna is the first original character made by Thenaturals and nevertheless the most famous. She has been redone many times but some design flow has been consistent to make her as good as possible. *Breanna's uncontrollable laugh is reminisent of a traditional evil laugh, however, Breanna is very optimistic. Category:Females Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters